Secreto de amor
by emmylia91
Summary: Songfic, es la primera historia que publico, ojala les guste enjoy!


Secreto de amor

En una noche tranquila, va saliendo del ensayo de su banda, un chico bastante apuesto, su cabellera rubia y sus ojos tan azules como un zafiro podía hechizar a cualquiera, pero él para desgracia de muchas, ya tenía dueña, pero no era aquella que todos creían.

Se subió a su vehículo, e hizo una llamada, del otro lado se escucha una voz muy cariñosa.

hola mi amor ¿Cómo estas? – dijo aquella voz femenina

Muy, bien cariño ¿y tú? – respondió el con normalidad

Cansada pero, bien

¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

Me parece excelente…pero si es mucho problema me puedo ir sola a la casa.

¿Crees que dejaré que mi esposa camine sola por estas calles tan peligrosas cuando yo puedo llevarla?

Jajaja…OK te espero entonces, adiós amor

Adiós Sora.

Si, este chico, se había casado con una reconocida diseñadora de vestuario, Sora era su querida esposa, más él no podía engañarse, tenía un secreto, que se había jurado jamás revelar. Antes de llegar a buscar a su querida esposa, recibió una llamada, de la persona que era parte de aquel secreto.

- ¿Cómo esta el músico mas atractivo de la historia?

- Ahora que escucho a una princesa…perfectamente – dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios

- Amor quiero verte, hace mucho que no nos vemos – dijo ella con un pequeño tono de tristeza.

- Lo sé, pero tanto yo como tú debemos ser precavidos.

- Tienes razón, pero realmente muero por verte.

- Yo también…bueno ¿te parece si nos vemos hoy a las 10?

- De verdad… ¿lo dices enserio? – su tono cambió inmediatamente se notaba su alegría

- Hablo muy enserio, una reunión con nuestros representantes a esa hora me parece normal. ¿no crees?

- Por supuesto…- se produjo un pequeño silencio – creo que Michael está por llegar, entonces nos vemos en un par de horas

- Se me harán eternas…

- A mi igual, bueno nos veremos, te amo.

- Yo también te amo, adiós Mimi

- Adiós Matt.

Mimi no estaba casada, pero si estaba comprometida con Michael, pero ese compromiso solo era de intereses, ella sólo fingía quererlo, ya que su corazón solo pertenecía a Matt.

Cuando ella cortó, pasaron unos dos minutos y Michael llegó, su hora era la misma de siempre 8.15pm.

- hola cariño ¿cómo estas? – dijo él muy alegre

- bien, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Agotador, esos empresarios me tienen arto, quieren todo al instante. – Michael era ingeniero comercial, no era uno de los más conocidos pero le iba bastante bien.

- Dime… ¿quieres algo?

- Si, te quiero a ti. – dijo el chico abrazándola por la cintura.

- Jajaja muy gracioso, pero tengo una reunión a las 10 con mi representante, dice que me quieren para una campaña. – Mimi tenía como un hobbie modelar, pero su pasión era su restaurante, era tanto la dueña como la chef estrella.

- ¿de verdad?, me parece excelente, pero queda poco mas de una hora, anda vamos, después de todo vas a ser mi esposa. – dijo triunfante

- No Michael tengo que arreglarme, además no tengo ganas.

- Bien, me daré un baño entonces. – dijo decepcionado.

Mimi sabía que era un poco fría con él, pero de verdad le gustaba evitarlo lo más posible, aunque sabía que no siempre podía hacerlo, y tampoco podía ir con la excusa de que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero ella sabía que Michael no la obligaría si simplemente no quería.

En la casa de Yamato y Sora, él ya le había informado que tenía una reunión con su representante, ya sólo quedaba media hora para la hora acordada, después de haber cenado con su esposa Yamato se preparaba a salir.

- ¿seguro que no la puedes cancelar?... quédate conmigo – dijo ella en tono pícaro.

- Lo siento Sora pero, ¿dudas que no me hubiera quedado contigo? – diciendo esto de una forma seductora cerca de ella – pero…- alejándose de ella – el deber llama.

- De acuerdo – le da un beso muy tierno – te amo Yamato.

- Yo igual. – después de esto se va apresuradamente, le duele hacerle daño a Sora, ya que si bien no la ama, si la quiere, pero si le dice toda la verdad le amargara toda la vida.

Yamato llego a un hotel muy lujoso, pidió las llaves de la suite y fue hasta la habitación, se sentó en un sillón que había ahí, miro hacia su alrededor y el reloj marcaba las 9.58pm, solo faltaban dos minutos, así que se puso de píe para servir dos copas de vino tinto, cuando escucho abrir la puerta de la habitación.

**Lo que ocurre entre nosotros,**

**Nuestros juegos amorosos,**

**Se quedan aquí,**

**En la intimidad.**

Miró y era obviamente ella, tan hermosa como siempre, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla de color borgoña, con un escote que dejaba apreciar sus atributos y también con una caída que marcaba muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella cerró la puerta con llave, nadie más tenía derecho a entrar, el momento era de ellos dos. Él se acercó pasándole la copa de vino.

- salud, por tu hermosura- dijo él seductoramente y chocando su copa con la de ella.

- Salud, por este momento, porque por fin podemos amarnos sin temor a nada. – dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

- Por lo menos en estas paredes. – dijo él divertido – dime… ¿cómo es que Michael te deja salir así?

- ¿Cómo así? – pregunto ella con tierna curiosidad

- Así tan hermosa, digo si yo fuera él no te dejaría salir así y menos a ver a tu representante. – dijo riendo y acercándose a ella – ahora me duele compartirte que no soy "el novio oficial", si estuviera en su lugar me aseguraría de ser el único.

- Matt eres el único en mi corazón, pero yo si tengo que compartirte y ni siquiera de la misma manera que tú, ella no es tu novia es tu esposa – dijo esa ultima palabra con un tono de rabia y pena, sentándose en la cama.

- Princesa…yo se que…

- No, no te preocupes ambos escogimos vivir este secreto, y si bien me duele compartirte – dijo esto rozando los labios de él – me encanta estar expectante a estos momentos y amarte como ella jamás lo hará.

**Nos protegen las paredes**

**De indiscretos y curiosos,**

**A solas tú y yo,**

**Penumbra de amor.**

En ese momento, se dieron un beso tan tierno como posesivo, Matt tomó a Mimi y la posó en medio de la cama con delicadeza, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, solo se detuvieron, para respira un minuto y para observarse, en la mirada de ambos había amor y pasión, sabían que eran culpables, pecaban de infieles, pero lo hacían porque se amaban con locura, desde que se conocieron deseaban estar juntos, pero ambos tenían pareja, decidieron vivir estos momentos, este secreto mientras solo la noche fuera el único testigo.

**!Ay, si la noche hablara!**

**!Ay, si nos delatara!,**

**La gente sabrá**

**Del más bello secreto de amor.**

Su amor se desbordaba, se expresaba en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada palabra que se decían. En poco tiempo Matt despojo a Mimi de su vestido, y ella a su vez hizo lo suyo, era su momento, cuerpo a cuerpo sin nada que esconder, Matt comenzó a entrar dentro de Mimi, como si ella fuera lo mas delicado que existía en el mundo, Mimi por su parte soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas con la rubia cabellera de Matt y posaba tiernamente los labios sobre los de él, las embestidas de Matt comenzaron a ser poco a poco mas rápidas, pero sin perder ese toqué, que hacia que Mimi no se sintiera solo un objeto sexual, sino que le hacían entender que él quería ser solo uno con ella. Se entrego toda a él, se sentía única, en ese momento no existía Michael, ni tampoco Sora, solo ellos, era su secreto.

**Secreto de amor**

**Que se ha de guardar**

**En un cofre**

**Con siete candados**

**Y echar después**

**Esas llaves al mar.**

Nadie se enteraría, ella no hablaría, a nadie le contaría, él aun menos se atrevería a contar ni la mas minima señal de aquel amor, tendría que estar fuera de sus cabales o perder la dignidad para contar un secreto tan intimo y tan de él como de ella.

**Secreto de amor,**

**Reserva total,**

**Porque aquel que desvela**

**Un secreto de amor**

**No es hombre cabal,**

**Ni sabe lo que es dignidad.**

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al esperado clímax, Mimi gemía no importando si alguien mas podía escucharla, Matt seguía con las embestidas hasta que Mimi grito su nombre, el gemido y suspiro de ambos junto con un tierno beso culmino el momento de pasión. Matt se acostó al lado de Mimi, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que ella a su lado jugaba y acariciaba su alborotado cabello rubio.

- sabes…me encanta jugar con tu pelo – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿enserio?...a mi me encantas tú – riendo un poco – y me encanta que aun te sonrojes cuando digo eso.

- No te burles – dijo apenada

- No me burlo solo te digo lo que siento. – diciendo esto le dio un beso que decía mas que mil palabras. – te amo mas de lo que imaginas.

- Yo también te amo y mucho. – dijo ella abrazándose a él y refugiándose en sus fuertes brazos.

**Cada noche, con cautela,**

**Te refugias en mis brazos;**

**La cita ilegal,**

**Nerviosa y puntual.**

Él acariciaba su suave espalda y besaba su cabello, ella acostada en su pecho y con una de sus manos entrelazada a la de él, no había mejor momento que aquel, deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera y se quedara estancado ahí, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre y Matt miro el reloj que marcaba las 11.40.

- princesa, mi amor…tenemos que regresar

- no quiero – dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Cómo que no quieres?

- Lo que dije, quiero despertar a tu lado y no al lado de Michael – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Mi amor, yo se a mi también me encantaría despertar a tu lado, de hecho sueño con eso cada noche, sueño con que me case contigo, que tu eres mi esposa – bajando la mirada – pero…- ella con ternura tomo su rostro y besó sus labios.

- Yo también sueño eso – dijo ella – pero me enferma pensar que esa pelirroja despierta a tu lado y que toca…lo que es mío.

- Jajaja bueno, ella aun no ha tocado algo que es exclusivamente tuyo.

- A si, y ¿qué es? – dijo ella con gran curiosidad.

- Mi corazón – dijo él con la sonrisa mas tierna que tenía, lo que provoco que ella se lanzara a sus brazos y lo besara, miró de nuevo el reloj y marcaba las 11.50. – mi princesa…hay que volver a la realidad

- Mmm... de acuerdo, siempre terminas convenciéndome.

- No me odies por eso por favor- dijo él

- Como voy a odiarte…si te amo con locura.

- Créeme, no más que yo.

Comenzaron a vestirse, arreglarse un poco para llegar cada uno a su realidad lo más decentemente posible.

**Cada cual por su camino**

**Cuando acaba nuestro rito**

**De forma casual,**

**Como es habitual.**

Salieron de la habitación, cada uno tomo distinto ascensor, bajaron y él paso por la recepción a dejar las llaves, ella ni siquiera miró hacia la recepción, cuando él llegó hasta su auto ella lo estaba esperando como si nada, él llego le abrió la puerta y espero que estuviera dentro para poder cerrarla, dio la vuelta al auto y se subió, se disponía a dejarla cerca de su casa, como siempre lo hacia. El reloj ya marcaba las 12.00.

**!Ay, si esta cama hablara!**

**!Ay, si nos delatara!,**

**La gente sabrá**

**Del más tierno secreto de amor.**

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de Mimi, se detuvo en la esquina, de la cuadra en dónde quedaba aquella casa, era obvia la razón por la que no podía dejarla en frente, debían ser cautelosos y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

- bien ya estamos en tu casa – dijo él, no gustándole mucho la idea.

- Crees…que algún día ¿podremos vivir sin tener este secreto? – dijo ella con la mirada un poco perdida.

- Bueno eso espero…algún día, no es de mi agrado dejarte voluntariamente en los brazos de ese rubio desteñido. – dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

- Jajaja rubio desteñido… ¡secuéstrame! – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

- Estas loca, ¿sabias?

- Jajaja sí, y es tu culpa – diciendo esto le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego se bajo del auto.

Él espero hasta que la vio entrar en la casa, se fue tranquilamente hasta la suya y se fue pensando el la pregunta que ella le había hecho…¿algún día podrían vivir sin aquel _secreto de amor?_

**Secreto de amor**

**Que se ha de guardar**

**En un cofre**

**Con siete candados**

**Y echar después**

**Esas llaves al mar.**

**Secreto de amor,**

**Reserva total,**

**Porque aquel que desvela**

**Un secreto de amor**

**No es hombre cabal,**

**Ni sabe lo que es dignidad.**


End file.
